Such a measuring device is known from US 2003/0030565 A1. In the known measuring device, an electromechanical transducer for detecting vibrations of a bearing and an electronic unit for recording and processing signals delivered by the transducer are mounted on a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board is surrounded by a housing. An intermediate space between the printed circuit board having the transducer accommodated thereon and having the unit accommodated thereon is filled with a rubber-like mass, e.g., silicone.
A further component having a measuring device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,334 B1, for example. In that case, control electronics are connected to a piezoelectric transducer integrated into the component by means of an interface plate provided with plated through-holes. The control electronics are mounted on an outer side of the component. As a result, the field of application of the known measuring device is limited. Said measuring device is not suitable, e.g., for monitoring components having surfaces that are exposed to heat, cold, flowing media, and the like. For example, the known measuring device is not suitable for measuring stresses in rotor blades of a helicopter, rotor blades for wind power systems, wheel rims and land wheels of motor vehicles, and the like.
EP 2 372 802 A2 discloses an electromechanical transducer, in which a piezoelectric transducer and conductive tracks connected thereto are integrated in an overall composite formed from a stabilized polymer prepreg.
DE 10 2006 035 274 A1 describes a fiber-reinforced component, in which a sensor unit, a power supply, and light-emitting diodes are integrated into the fiber-reinforced component. The sensor unit is mounted outside of the neutral fiber of the fiber-reinforced component. As protection against the effects of mechanical stresses, the power supply and the signal processing are arranged in the region of the neutral fiber of the fiber-reinforced component.
DE 10 2005 006 666 A1 discloses a piezoelectric sensor, which comprises a piezoelectric measurement-value receiver, an amplification circuit, and at least one connection for external power or signal lines. The aforementioned elements are integrated on or in a support structure.
In the known measuring devices, the connection between the transducer and the control electronics, which is established via signal lines, is susceptible to interference. The control electronics can be integrated into a neutral fiber of a component only in the case of certain components.